DESCRIPTION (applicant?s abstract): There is a lengthy literature showing the association between Type 1 Diabetes and eating disorders (ED) in both adult and adolescent populations (for review see Daneman & Rodin, 1999; Rodin & Daneman, 1992). The co morbidity of EDs in Type 1 patients can disrupt adherence to the Diabetes daily treatment regimen, result in poor glycemic control, and increase the risk of diabetes-related complications (e.g., nephropathy, neuropathy, retinopathy, cardiovascular disease) (e.g. Cantwell & Steel, 1996; Fairburn, Peveler, Daview, Mann & Mayou, 1991). There is a very small literature documenting EDs in Type 2 patients as well (Herpertz, et al., 2000; Kenardy, Bowen, Mensch, & Pearson, 1994; Wing, Marcus, Epstein, Blair, Burton, 1989). However, this literature addresses comorbidity in adults only, as Type 2 Diabetes is usually diagnosed in late adulthood. Comparisons in the adult literature have suggested that while the prevalence of EDs is similar in Type 1 and Type 2 diabetes patients, the distribution of the type of ED is different (Herpertz et al., 1998). This study, in adolescents with Type 1 or Type 2 diabetes, aims to: 1) assess the association between disordered eating attitudes/behaviors and glycemic control, 2) assess the association between eating attitudes/behaviors and adherence to physician recommended diabetes management, 3) compare scores on the Drive for Thinness, Bulimia, and Body Dissatisfaction subscales of the Eating Disorder Inventory and the distribution of clinically diagnosed eating disorders using the Eating Disorder Examination structured interview.